But I'm not Tired of You
by Maryh-chan
Summary: Sasuke poderia se cansar de tudo a sua volta, mas a única coisa da qual nunca cansaria é de sua linda flor. OneShot SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, estou apenas me divertindo.

_**But I'm not Tired**__** of You**_

Ele voltava de mais uma missão, agora estava com seus 23 anos e era capitão de um dos times da ANBU. Nos últimos tempos havia recebido muitas missões o que fazia com que ele não permanecesse muito tempo na vila, o que nos últimos tempos não lhe agradava em nada. Estava cansado de missões, principalmente pela presença ensurdecedora de um loiro que lha enchia a paciência. Ficar ouvindo _aquele Dobe _era um teste de paciência constante, enquanto poderia estar em casa desfrutando da paz e silêncio de seu lar e da companhia de sua esposa, estava ali aturando o loiro escandaloso o que mais do que qualquer outra coisa o deixava cansado.

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

_Onde eu errei?_

_**I can't look you in the eye**_

_Eu não posso olhar em seus olhos_

_**Feeling so ashamed**_

_Sentindo tão envergonhado_

_**It feels like I could die**_

_Parece que vou morrer_

_**Hold me up, and don't let go**_

_Segure, e não me deixe ir_

_**I?ve had enough**_

_Eu tinha o suficiente_

Lembrou-se de sua esposa, as missões que constantemente recebia estavam virando motivos para discussões. Estava cansado de chegar em casa após uma missão e ao invés de ser recebido com carinhos por sua esposa começassem uma discussão. Realmente isso além de aumentar seu cansaço o irritava e para fugir desse inconveniente nos últimos dias começou a evitar discussões, argumentava que estava cansado demais para desperdiçar seu tempo discutindo enquanto poderia estar descansando.

Nos últimos tempos tudo o cansava, desde as missões que recebia e Naruto o importunando às constantes discussões com Sakura. Nesses momentos queria apenas um minuto de paz sem nada que o fizesse perder seu sossego. Era pedir demais depois de muito tempo fora chegar em casa e aproveitar a companhia de sua esposa e a paz de seu lar? Não, definitivamente não era. Mas isso estava cada vez mais longe de acontecer, parecia que as pessoas tiravam o dia para perturbá-lo.

E hoje com certeza seria mais um daqueles dias cansativos.

_**I'm tired of breathing, tired of feeling**_

_Cansei de respirar, cansei de suportar_

_**Tired of looking at the past for meaning**_

_Cansei de lembrar do que o passado significou_

_**I'm tired of running, tired of searching**_

_Cansei de correr, cansei de procurar_

_**Tired of trying, but I'm not tired of you**_

_Cansei de tentar, mas não cansei de você_

_**Flash Back On**_

_Estava chegando de mais uma missão, entrou em casa e não encontrou Sakura, provavelmente ainda não havia voltado do hospital. Suspirou, ao menos não teria que discutir mais uma vez._

_Foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho relaxante, vestiu-se e desceu para a cozinha em busca de algo para comer. Ao adentrar o local deparou-se com a bela jovem de olhos esmeraldas de costas preparando algo._

_- Oi. – Disse sentando-se numa cadeira._

_- Oi. – Respondeu a jovem após um suspiro._

_Ficaram em silêncio, o que começou a o incomodar já que normalmente Sakura falava muito mesmo que fosse uma discussão. Mas agora nem isso aconteceu._

_- Algum problema? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio vendo sua esposa virar-se para encará-lo._

_- Estou apenas evitando qualquer tipo de discussão. – Disse seca. – Vou me deitar, estou cansada. – Disse se retirando._

_**I'm losin' everything**_

_Eu estou perdendo tudo_

_**It's something I can't fake**_

_É algo que eu não consigo esconder_

_**Hope is on the run**_

_A esperança ainda está de pé_

_**It's something I can't fake**_

_É algo que eu não consigo esconder_

_**Hold me up, and don't let go**_

_Segure, e não me deixe ir_

_**I?ve had enough**_

_Eu tinha o suficiente_

_Realmente as coisas não estavam nada boas. Depois de comer alguma coisa, Sasuke voltou para o quarto onde encontrou Sakura dormindo._

_- Melhor assim. – Suspirou._

_Tirou a camisa que vestia ficando assim somente com a calça e deitou-se ao lado da esposa. Ficou a observando por um bom tempo, mexendo nos macios cabelos de sua flor. Como sentia falta dos beijos, carinhos, de dormirem abraçados. Acariciou a bela face de sua esposa, contornando de leve seus lábios onde depois depositou um beijo._

_- Se tem uma coisa da qual nunca me cansarei é de você minha flor. – Murmurou ainda com seus lábios levemente encostados ao dela. – Boa noite. – Disse antes de dormir._

_No dia seguinte saiu para a missão enquanto ela permanecia adormecida._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Sakura acordou naquela manhã notando que Sasuke já não se encontrava em casa. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para tomar café. Há alguns dias a jovem senhora Uchiha andava um tanto desanimada, passava a maior parte de seu tempo no hospital e quando chegava em casa não encontrava seu marido, pois este sempre estava em missões. Há muito que não tinham um tempo juntos, sabia que eles tinham deveres a serem cumpridos, mas antes sempre davam um jeito, coisa que agora não acontecia. Estava sentido falta dele, e ao invés de aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinham eles sempre acabavam discutindo. O motivo nem ela mesma sabia ao certo, e agora nem mesmo discutir eles discutiam, ele agora estava cansado até para isso.

_**I'm tired of breathing, tired of feeling**_

_Cansei de respirar, cansei de suportar_

_**Tired of looking at the past for meaning**_

_Cansei de lembrar do que o passado significou_

_**I'm tired of running, tired of searching**_

_Cansei de corer, cansei de procurar_

_**Tired of trying, but I'm not tired of you**_

_Cansei de tentar, mas não cansei de você_

Sakura andava desanimada e não tinha como ao menos disfarçar. A jovem que antes vivia sorrindo e falando alegremente com todos que encontrava, agora sorria apenas por educação, não se via mais o entusiasmo que a acompanhava em tudo o que fazia. Sakura estava um tanto melancólica, sentia-se triste ao perceber o homem que tanto amava se distanciar aos poucos, o que mais temia estava acontecendo, ele estava se cansando dela e ela não sabia mais o que fazer.

Sakura chega ao hospital onde logo é requisitada para tratar de ninjas feridos. Seu dia seria mais agitado que o normal devido ao grande número de ninjas que chegavam com freqüência, feridos em combate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente seu plantão tinha acabado e Sakura já estava saindo do hospital quando encontra Ino.

- Olá testuda. – Diz a loira sorrindo para a amiga.

- Oi. – Diz Sakura cansada.

- Nossa que desânimo. O que aconteceu? – Pergunta a loira agora com um tom preocupação.

- Nada, só cansaço mesmo.

- Testuda você não me engana, fala logo o que está te incomodando. – Diz Ino já impaciente. – Mas antes vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo. – E sai arrastando Sakura em direção a floricultura.

Chegando ao local Ino senta no balcão enquanto Sakura permanece em pé.

- Pode falar, nesse horário não vem ninguém aqui.

Sakura solta um longo suspiro.

- Tudo bem, enquanto eu não falar você não vai me deixar em paz mesmo. – Resmunga. – É o Sasuke, acho que ele se cansou de mim.

Ino fica em silêncio por um tempo e depois começa a gargalhar fazendo com que veias saltem na testa de Sakura.

- O que você está achando engraçado nisso?- Disse irritada. – Porque eu não vejo nenhuma.

- Ai ai. – Diz Ino recuperando-se. – Cadê a garota confiante e inteligente que eu conheço? – Debocha. – Francamente testuda você já foi mais esperta. É claro que o Sasuke não se cansou de você, com certeza você é a única pessoa da qual ele não se cansaria.

- Não sei, ultimamente ele anda cansado de tudo. – Diz cabisbaixa.

- Claro né testuda, você se esqueceu ]da quantidade de missões que ele tem feito? – Pergunta Ino pulando do balcão e ficando de frente para Sakura. – Ei, olha pra mim. – Diz segurando os ombros da outra. – Ele te ama e nunca se cansaria de você. – Termina sorrindo para a amiga.

- Obrigada porquinha. – Retribui o sorriso e abraça a amiga.

- Tá, agora vai para casa tomar um banho e ficar bem cheirosinha para o seu maridinho. – Afasta-se do abraço e dá uma piscadela para Sakura.

- Porquinha você não muda mesmo.

As duas riem e se despedem. Sakura por fim resolve seguir o conselho da amiga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I wanna feel a change**_

_Eu quero ver uma mudança_

_**I don't mind if it hurts**_

_Eu não ligo se vai doer_

_**You take away the pain**_

_Você manda a dor para longe_

_**You're the only thing that's good**_

_Você é única coisa boa para mim_

Sasuke ao chegar em casa vê que está tudo muito quieto, pensou que Sakura provavelmente não estaria em casa. Seguiu para o quarto a fim de tomar um banho, ao chegar no mesmo encontra Sakura sentada na grande cama de casal olhando um álbum de fotos.

- Oi. – cumprimenta a esposa dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Olá. – Diz ela olhando-o se livrar do uniforme da ANBU. – Quer comer alguma coisa depois do banho?

- Não, obrigado. – Responde sem olhá-la seguindo para o banheiro.

Sakura suspira e continua olhando o álbum. Lá havia fotos de uma festa de seu aniversário, onde todos os amigos estavam presentes. Fazia um ano que havia começado a namorar Sasuke naquela época. Parou em uma foto onde estavam abraçados, ela exibia um lindo sorriso e por incrível que pareça Sasuke também sorria, era uma das únicas fotos em que ele aparecia sorrindo.

Alguns minutos haviam se passado e Sasuke saiu do banho, agora vestido apenas com uma calça e com os cabelos levemente úmidos. Parou seu olhar na garota que fitava uma foto com um singelo sorriso. Sentou-se ao seu lado e percebeu que ela não tinha percebido sua presença.

- Você estava linda nesse dia. – Disse perto do ouvido da esposa que se assustou só então percebendo sua presença.

- Que susto. – Disse acalmando-se. - É uma foto rara não? – Perguntou fitando Sasuke.

- Por quê? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que não é sempre que você sorri, ainda mais para tirar uma foto. – Diz sorrindo num tom sarcástico.

- Tive um bom motivo. – Responde com um sorriso maroto.

- E qual seria? – Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha curiosa.

- Você. – Responde chegando mais perto da esposa com o mesmo sorriso tirando o álbum de suas mãos.

- É, parece ser um bom motivo mesmo. – Sorri antes de Sasuke colar seus lábios aos dela num beijo carinhoso, apaixonado e tão esperado por ambos, que mais para frente traria vários outros desta vez mais ardentes.

Sakura com certeza é a única pessoa da qual Uchiha Sasuke nunca se cansaria.

_**I'm tired of breathing, tired of feeling**_

_Cansei de respirar, cansei de suportar_

_**Tired of looking at the past for meaning**_

_Cansei de lembrar do que o passado significou_

_**I'm tired of running, tired of searching**_

_Cansei de correr, cansei de procurar_

_**Tired of trying, but I'm not tired of you**_

_Cansei de tentar, mas não cansei de você_

_Primeira tentativa de song, pra quem conseguiu chegar até o fim, eu realmente agradeço. ^^ Pra quem estiver interessado em ouvir a música, é a seguinte: Tired of You - The Exies._


End file.
